


Have a good show.

by julietallica



Category: Metallica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietallica/pseuds/julietallica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this work is so tiny and cute, its just like lars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a good show.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place at the black album era, and when i mean "Bob" i refer to Bon Rock, which was not the band manager at the time but who cares :P

nd there you were with the boys again on tour. You loved the spirit, the fun that they have during the rehearsals, during the concerts, the ‘stay up all night’ moments, the drunk moments, everything. You didn’t had this moments before dating Lars. Your ex boyfriend was a band member too but he never took you for his concerts, for the backstage like Lars does, and you end up fighting all the time… Your relationship ended because of those discussion stuations, you found him making out with some fan, you found the reason why he never invited you to come on tour with him… Also because of that you were afraid to fall in love with a musician again, the “never trust a musician” sentence was never so true. Then you met Lars and your life changed as well, you felt safe with him, you felt that you can really trust him the same way as he trusts you, you felt that he is the man that you want to be for the rest of your life, the man that you really want to spend the bad and the good moments.  
The boys were on the rehearsal again, they were there for hours like always, they want to make sure that everything is perfect, that if they can still play the older songs.  
\- Yeaah! - Lars screamed as much as he can to finish the last song that they were practicing for the last few days. - Alright, we’re done for today, let’s go. - he placed his guitar next to kirks guitar and aproached you. - So, how’s my baby doing? - he kissed your nose and wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him.  
You smiled and hugged him. - I’m better now. - You kissed him on the lips.  
\- That’s good, babe. Can’t wait for this concert to end to sleep next to you. We’ve been here for hours, next time I’ll tell Bob to shut up and then I have more time to be with you.  
\- Hey, I heard that! - Bob shouted on the other corner of the room while making sure everything was ready for them to go on stage. - Michelle, make sure that you take care very well of that danish elf - James said  
You smiled and said yes with your head to him. - I will don’t worry.  
Lars ignored James and looked at you in the eyes with a little smile on his lips.  
\- We have 5 minutes to go on stage. - Kirk appeared on the room in seconds to tell the big news. - So hurry up. - And leaved the room again.  
Jason was the first to leave after Kirk. Then James was next. - Hey, save the sex for the end of the show. - James gave a silly look to Lars and he poited his middle finger as a response.  
You and Lars leaved the room. You waited for him outside while he and the boys were getting ready for the inspirational speech before the show.  
\- I gotta go now, babe. See you in a few hours. - he kissed you passionately as you corresponded to the kiss pressing yourself to him.  
\- Have a good show.


End file.
